The inventor is aware that boat bunks or boat landings whereon boats rest on a trailer is constructed from wood covered by a carpet or felt. The inventor identified a number of problems with the known boat bunks typically resulting from the wood rotting underneath the carpet or felt. A rotten boat bunk may break when the boat lands on the bunks when the boat is retrieved from the water onto the trailer or transported on the trailer causing damage to the boat. The carpet or felt may also separate from the wood, which can cause damage to the boat. The carpet or felt also collects dirt, grit and sand which is abrasive and damages the boat's hull.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved boat bunk, which provides a low friction surface to allow the boat to slide thereon.